Parappa fic Gaster x Groober x Ballad GORE fanfic
by Balladisabitch
Summary: WARNING: contains blood, cannibalism, dismemberment, disembowelment, abuse, suicide and murder.


This is probably the most fucked up thing I have ever writen.

This contains:

dismemberment, cannibalism, disembowelment, rape, abuse, blood, so on... you've been warned.

I ain't gonna look for mispells this time, so deal with it you crummy website!

Anyway...

Ballad had been resurrected for the fourth time. Each and every single one of Ballad's deaths were due to suicide. What resurrected Ballad THIS time? Chop Chop Master Onion? Teriyaki Yoko? A miracle? Or is Ballad's shitty life nothing but an endless fucking loop? Who knows? Who even cares? No one. Not even you, not even me.

Ballad woke up in a white room. Wearing a long clean, white gown/robe thing. There, laying in the hospital bed, was none only but Ballad himself. She pressed the nurse button which called the nurse in. Ballad was placed in a wheel chair, and then rolled her way out of the hospital. It was night time... as always... Ballad made it all the way home and opened the front door. The house was dark, so Ballad decided to flip a switch. The lights turned on, old dark blood stains were on the carpet, there were years old vomit hand prints on one of the walls, crushed and powdered ant chalk amoungst the floor, causing Ballad the sneeze uncontrollably and made his nose leak mucus. Ballad sat down on her bed and shined his phone's flashlight on her thighs. There were very old scars on them. Permanent ones as is...

Ballad sighed and grabbed the box cutter under her small maekeup box that he never uses and then grabbed the small bottle of sanitizer on her small computer desk. He sat down on her bed, put his headphones on, and began to listen to music. Ballad shinned the light at her thighs and got the box cutter and hacked away with it. Cutting the thighs. Making long, short, deep, light, bloody, and not so bloody cuts all over the both of his thighs. This went on for about an hour. Ballad was crying as she poured the sanitizer on his own thighs... it stung like crazy. It was hard to walk due to the pain. Ballad got two HUGE band-aids and put them on her thighs. Ballad browsed on YouTube for a bit. Seeing that all of his subscribers had posted videos, live streams, all that shit and didn't even bother to ask where she went. Then Ballad checked Tumblr... it was the same exact thing...

"huh... I guess they really don't care..." Ballad the smart ass said to himself.

Ballad knew that her friends loved him. YouTube and Tumblr friends alike. It's just that... she felt as if he were forgotten... and in a way... she sorta was. That poor bastard even saw that a mass majority of his friends all had lovers. Fed up with it all, Ballad threw her outdated and shitty phone at the wall. He began to think.

"Ballad... Ballad... Ballad... what a stupid name! Why did we even call ourselves that?! Ugh... that's not even my name... I should probably... change that... nah... what the fuck am I saying? I'm fucking awful at names... whatever... I guess..." Ballad sighed, wanting a new nickname.

"HELL! Even Neil has a better name than me! AND THAT'S NOT EVEN HIS REAL NAME!" Ballad thought. She got up and saw that it was just about 1 AM or so... everyone in town was asleep by now and obviously the town was a bit empty during this time. Ballad got dressed and decided to go on a midnight walk. Before leaving, she looked at himself in the mirror. All Ballad saw... was an ugly person staring back at her. Unhealthy looking yellow tinted pale skin, big nose, baby faced, huge and messy eyebrows, dark circle bags underneath the eyes, and really short black and now half white ugly hair which covered a majority of his ugly and disgusting face. She sighed and walked outside in the cold weather, hood on head, making it look as if he didn't even have a face. Limping as each step she made. Ballad made it up to the park near his house and decided to sit on the park bench. Grabbing a twig and started drawing a picture in the dirt. It was a "drawing" of a healthy and normal looking, tall woman with very nice hair and a hot body, posing like any sexy woman would... as there were two small "drawings" of a bunch of random boys with hearts around them wanting that "woman". Ballad began to break down until her nose began to bleed from the pressure. Causing small tears to drop onto the dirt and smudge some of the "drawing" Ballad had drawn. It was hard for him to see and breath. From behind, Ballad heard a large truck suddenly stop and could see the lights of the truck flash onto the bushes in front of her. He heard the truck open one of it's doors and heard footsteps approach her from behind. Ballad sighed and didn't even bother to react or try fighting in defense. All he did was place her hand on his face, waiting for the next horror to arrive. Something or... SOMEONE hit Ballad on the head and she fainted.

He woke up, and saw that she was inside of a very familiar looking house... no... an apartment. Ballad gasped and cried so hard that her lungs hurt. He knew exactly where she was. He was inside of her old "home" that he lived in at a very young age and moved out of at age four or so. Flashbacks and floods of memories ran all over Ballad's mind that she couldn't stop crying. Were they false memories? Good? Bad? Traumatic? Pleasent-ish? Yes... all of the above...

"Oh look! You're awake!" a familiar voice laughed, another familiar voice laughing along.

Ballad couldn't tell who they were at first, but after shutting and squinting his eyes, she was now able to see who they were.

It was none other than... yeah... you know who...

Gaster and Groober.

Ballad gasped.

"Now... let's take a look at that fa-" Gaster and Groober stopped laughing... because when Gaster took Ballad's hood off, they both were shocked to see that it was her.

"w-wait... wha... what are you still doing here? Alive and such?! DIDN'T YOU DIE?! Like... TWICE?!" Gaster was frightened.

Ballad just stared and gave them an emotionless yet depressed looking stare, shrugged, and turned his head away.

"tell us... why... HOW are you still alive?!" Gaster asked.

Ballad's head was still turned to the side, but her eyes rolled towards Gaster and Groober, looking at them. Giving absolutely no response. Gaster got frustrated, smacked Ballad, and grabbed Ballad's head and turned it to face him.

"TELL ME NOW..." Gaster demanded.

Ballad just gave him a depressed stare, looked away, and just shrugged.

"I... don't know..." Ballad sighed.

"I think another so called 'miracle' happened... again..." Ballad continued sarcastically.

Gaster and Groober just stared at each other, not knowing how to react or respond.

"so... I guess... the cycle will start now...?" Ballad asked monotonely.

The two didn't understand what Ballad meant. But they decided to shrug it off and just decided to go along with it. Ballad looked around the old house, remembering old things that happened to him... but then... she saw a bunch of tools behind Gaster and Groober. His eyes widened and gave the two a huge "what the fuck is that?!" look. Gaster and Groober noticed her facial expression.

"Oh... those? We were planning on trying something new... but since YOU'RE here with US again... you'll get to experience our new method" Gaster laughed, Groober chuckling along.

Ballad stopped caring at this point... all he did was close her eyes, sighed deeply, and his eyebrows shifted, giving her a saddened but also a "let's just get over with it" expression on his face...

"just... just... do it..." Ballad sighed, lowering her head and closing his eyes, like as if she WANTED or didn't even care about the situation happening.

Gaster and Groober looked at each other and just shrugged and nodded. They were a bit disappointed they didn't get the reaction they wanted, but that didn't stop them.

Groober walked up to Ballad and sat him up, tying her hands together... and then... suddenly stabbed him in the belly button with a small shackle that caused Ballad to hiss loudly instead of screaming. Taking the shackle out, a little bit of blood dripped. Gaster smiled and then grabbed a large knife and stabbed Ballad's beloved shirt and tore it off, slicing Ballad on the chest and stomach slightly. Then Gaster stabbed the knife in Ballad's favorite pants, not knowingly poking her leg with the knife and ripped the pants off. The two saw the large band-aids on Ballad's thighs.

"huh? what's that?" Gaster asked.

Groober got his sharp cat nails and ripped them off.

"NO! WAIT!" Ballad cried.

The rabbit and cat saw the scars and bloody marks. Ballad looked down in disappointment and shamefulness. The two KNEW what those scars meant.

"hm... we can see now that you love mutilation... so I guess this new method won't bother you a bit..." Gaster knowing EXACTLY what the scars meant but decided to act like a sarcastic asshole.

Ballad cried... from shamefulness. But the two didn't care. Groober got his claws and tore Ballad's under wear and bra off. Exposing her now naked and somewhat scarred body.

"you know... I've realized how selfish I've been the last two times... how about YOU go first?" Gaster winked at Groober, Groober winking back at him.

Groober walked up to Ballad with an evil smile, grabbed her by the face, laughed, and then... french kissed him. Ballad's eyes widened like crazy as it was very unexpected. Groober literally stuck his tongue in Ballad's mouth, and proceeded to tongue wrestle her. Slurping and sucking noises were heard. Drool was dripping down Ballad's body and Groober's arms. Ballad made a small moan, but it wasn't a moan of arousal. This made Groober feel... horny. Still kissing Ballad, he spreaded her legs apart and put his cat fingers and claws in her twat. Ballad shrieked. He kept rubbing them around in small circles until Ballad's twat hole tensed up and refused to open up. Groober made an annoyed face and made a "oh come on" sort of groan. So he decided to shove his middle finger in the center and quickly and unexpectingly shoved it up Ballad's puss. She screamed liked crazy. Pulling her head back, causing saliva to seperate from her's and Groober's mouths. Groober got his claw and poked it down his shirt, slicing it in half, he took his shoes off, and grabbed the same knife Gaster used to rip Ballad's clothes off and ripped his own pants off... he was going commando... so Ballad saw his huge and erected cock. Groober smiled slightly and for whatever reason decided to put sun glasses on. He turned to Gaster. Gaster grabbed the knife and tore his clothes off too. He too was now naked and horny as fuck because his cock was throbbing. Gaster put sun glasses on too. Ballad shook her head left to right very slowly and closed her eyes softly, making a somewhat hopeless facial expression.

"no... why are you doing this...?" she asked with such sorrow.

Gaster and Groober didn't care... they just laughed.

They threw Ballad on the floor and spreaded his legs apart, showing her slightly bleeding twat. His tits were also exposed, showing her dark nipples. Groober fingered Ballad with a rather serious facial expression, his claws were out so it hurt like fucking crazy. Ballad started screaming. Groober got his other hand and rammed it up Ballad's tight pink-ish ass.

"AAHHHHGGGHHHGGG NO PLEASE!" Ballad screamed.

To shut him up, Groober kissed Ballad and tongue wrestled her again, causing Ballad to cry. Gaster just watching while jerking off. Groober got his huge cat cock and rammed it so far up Ballad's tight twat that she screamed through the kiss. Groober thrusted... hard... and humped the poor... "child/human"(?). He did it so hard that when he pulled himself out, his cock was slightly covered in blood. He punched Ballad over and put his huge kitty dick in Ballad's poor ass. Causing Ballad to scream until her throat was numb and started to lose her own voice.

"SHUT IT!" Groober yelled and he punched Ballad's spine so hard that it cracked.

Ballad made a huge "UGH!" noise and tears flowed down her face. Groober thrusted in and out of Ballad's tight ass. It felt so good to him... oh so very good. Then... Groober felt something... he was about to jizz. Groober spreaded Ballad's ass so hard that her asshole outstretched a little. He stook his cock so deep within it that it looked as if he had no cock.

"AH... I'M... I'M CUMMING!" Groober moaned as cum spewed out of his cat penis. He drooled so much that saliva dripped down Ballad's ass cheeks, causing Ballad to shiver in disgust.

"Groober! My turn..." Gaster shouted. Groober nodded and moved out the way, pulling his cum covered cock out of Ballad's ass, as Gaster walked up to Ballad, with his cock sticking straight up. He put his cock in Ballad's mouth and forced him to suck. Ballad shut her eyes tightly. Groober started jerking off to what he was seeing, biting his lower lip.

"look at me..." Gaster said in a sexual tone.

But Ballad wouldn't do it. So Gaster got his giant hand and smacked it so hard across Ballad's face that it gave her a black eye.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!" Gaster yelled.

Ballad was only able to open one eye, due to the other one being too bruised.

"good... now don't you DARE look away." Gaster threatened, Groober still jerking off behind him.

"NOW SUCK IT HARDER!" Gaster yelled, causing Ballad to jump.

Ballad had no choice... he was forced to suck Gaster's cock so hard that Gaster jizzed in Ballad's mouth.

"take it you fucking slut..." Gaster said with an evil smile.

Ballad was frozen.

"swallow it... ALL of it!" Gaster continued, with an evil smile still on his face.

He punched Ballad in the stomach, it caused her to throw up blood... but by force... he had to swallow.

Ballad swallowed a huge mixture of jizz and blood... her eyes began to tear up.

Gaster moaned as his face turned red. He was breathing heavy. He pulled himself out, spreaded his ass and sat on top of Ballad's cum and mucus covered face.

"do it..." Gaster demanded.

Ballad had no choice. She stook her tongue in Gaster's pink asshole, which surprisingly didn't taste like shit. She rolled her tongue in circles and lubricated his ass with her spit, making his rabbit asshole slippery. She was so close to his prostate and g spot... she hit it.

"GASTAAAAAH ~" Gaster moaned... he came so hard it spewed on Groober's face. He fell off... cum dripping out his ass with some of it leaking down Ballad's face.

Ballad just turned his head and closed her eyes, giving a "why...?" sort of gesture. Gaster sat on Ballad's face, but this time positioned himself differently and put his balls in Ballad's mouth, hurting her jaw. He lick, chewed, sucked, and drenched his nuts. Gaster kept moaning...

"GASTAAAAH! I'M GONNA CUM!" Gaster jizzed again.

He got off of Ballad and fell to the ground. Groober got up, went to the sack of tools they had and pulled out a ranch and hook. He smiled evilly and slowly walked up to Ballad. He put his fingers on Ballad's clitoris and rubbed it until it swelled up. Ballad gritted his own teeth, trying hard not to make noises. Then... Groober got the hook and hooked it in Ballad's clitoris. Ballad screamed, but Groober quickly covered her mouth with his hands. He got the ranch and hit Ballad in the chest with it, giving her a huge bruise. Tears rolled down her eyes from the pain. Ballad's body started to twitch. He got the ranch again and hit Ballad on the knees. She screamed through Groober's massive manly cat hands. He got the ranch again but this time hit Ballad across the face with it, knocking her out.

It was dark... and very cold...

"Haha! You can't draw!"  
"Hahahaha! You should go die and kill yourself!"  
"you're a disgusting human being..."  
"fuck you, you sick twisted bastard."  
"you should just die!"  
"you have NO talent!"  
"Ew so ugly!"  
"you bitch!"  
"cock sucker!"  
"you have problems... you need to go see a psychiatrist."  
"you can't draw, you can't laugh, you don't have feelings, you have no talents at all, you should kill yourself..."  
"you deserve your sicknesses and all the pain you're getting!"  
"you're NEVER gonna get a boyfriend!"  
"he loves me! Not YOU."

A bunch of different voices spoke. It went on for what felt like hours...

"it's all your fault why he's gone... you DESERVE to mourn."

a faint voice said.

"I'm sorry..."

a small voice whispered.

Just then...

A hand smacked Ballad across the face. It woke him up.

"Jesus! Finally!" Groober said in an annoyed tone.

Ballad looked to the side and saw a mirror. What she saw shocked her. There were bruises, cuts, blood, smack marks all over her body. Her face was even worse... it was... uglier. The left half of Ballad's face was entirely bruised, unable to open her left eye, some teeth were missing, and he had a bloody nose. Gaster grabbed a crow bar and walked up to Ballad. He stabbed, hit, and crushed Ballad's knees... breaking them. It hurt so much that Ballad couldn't even scream. Her legs were numb. So numb that she hadn't noticed that he pissed himself. The scent was strong that Gaster and Groober could smell it. This gave them an idea. Gaster stood over Ballad's bloodied and damaged face and pissed on it. It was warm. Ballad turned her head to the right but Gaster smacked her so hard that her face was faced forward again. Groober stood over Ballad and his asshole outstretched as shit came out of it. It fell on top of Ballad's chest. Groober was still shitting so he decided to... sit on Ballad's face, asshole in her mouth, and took a massive shit in it that shit was literally dripping out of the sides of Ballad's mouth. He forced her to eat it. Then Gaster came along and not only put his dick inside Ballad's bleeding pussy, but he pissed inside of it too. Ballad was making muffled screams. He thrusted in and out, still pissing inside Ballad's puss. Groober then put himself underneath Ballad and put his spikey cat cock in Ballad's ass. It hurt so much that Ballad accidentally shat herself and shit got all over Groober's cat cock. He pulled his shit covered cock and decided to eat Ballad's ass out, eating the shit. Then she pissed herself again... Gaster drank it. After the two were done, they decided to do something more... extreme...

They walked over to the sack tools and grabbed two very large fishing hooks, a set of two pliers, and some large and thick rope. Ballad was actually afraid of what was going to happen next...

Gaster and Groober tied the ropes on Ballad's wrists and ankles and spread them apart tightly. They got the fishing hooks and hooked Ballad's nipples, she screamed. They got one of the pliers and forced open Ballad's ass until it looked like a giant gaping hole. They got the other pliers and did the same exact thing to her twat. Ballad screamed like crazy. They got a pair of large twizzers...

Groober forced open Ballad's mouth and Gaster grabbed the twizzers and proceeded to pull some of her teeth out.

Ballad screamed.

"NOOOO! AAHHHH! NO NO NO NO NO! PLEASE!"

They laughed at her. Pulling the teeth, one by one. They got a needle and "pierced" Ballad's tongue with it.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Ballad gurgled as blood filled his mouth.

Gaster and Groober grabbed a bunch of syringes filled with some sort of deadly liquid in it. They shoved them and stabbed them within Ballad's ass and puss.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Ballad repeated.

They then put some sort of bear trap onto Ballad's head... almost like the ones in the movie SAW. The machine clicked slowly, showing that it would open and kill Ballad in a certain amount of time. Ballad's screams were now muffled but it was still easy to tell that she was screaming out "no" over and over. Eventually tears rolled down her face. Crying again until her nose bled. The two proceeded to rape her again. Sticking their dicks in and out of her ass and twat. Jizzing in them like no tommorow. It was awful. Ballad began to feel sleepy... but... a dying kind of sleepy. Ballad couldn't stop pissing and shitting himself... eventually covering Gaster and Groober in shit and piss just a little. Gaster and Groober continuously pissing and shitting on each other AND on Ballad's bloody body. Ballad began to vomit... the smell was unbearable.

This went on for maybe three hours. Because the three noticed that it was now 5 AM. The sky was a bit lighter now, showing it would be morning in an hour.

The two decided to go to their bag one last time and pulled out their last tools.

It was two large spears... meant for hunting.

Ballad could no longer react... she knew for a FACT he was going to die.

The two smiled evilly and walked slowly up to Ballad's bloodied, bruised, cut, piss, cum, vomit, and shit covered body and speared her in the stomach and chest. Surprisingly... Ballad was still alive.

The ticking to the trap got louder and quicker. This meant that the trap was ready to open... which would kill Ballad.

Ballad accepted fate.

Closing her eyes, tears dripping down his face, not even caring. Hearing those words and voices speak to her again and having old memories and flashbacks and things...

The trap set off...

It tore Ballad's jaw in half... killing her.

The two laughed at their victory. They untied the body and grabbed their circular saw. They hacked away at Ballad's corpse. Cutting her arms, legs, and head off her own body, nothing left but a torso. They then sliced Ballad's stomach open and poured the organs out... they started feasting on them. The clock hit 6 AM... the sky was just barely up. They continued to eat the body, including the limbs. After they were done, nothing was left but some bones, with very little flesh left on it, some organs spreaded all over, blood stained on the floor. Gaster and Groober knew they couldn't eat the head... so Groober got his foot and stomped on Ballad's dead head and crushed the skull and brain. Brain matter and eyeballs spewing everywhere.

Then they heard the door slam open.

It was General Potter and he had a few police officers with him.

"AHA! Found you! You sick bastar-" General Potter speaking as he was very disturbed at the scenery he was looking at.

"YOU FUCKING SICK FUCKS! SHOOT THEM!" General Potter yelled as the police officers shot Gaster and Groober repeatingly, killing them. General Potter didn't notice Ballad's corpse as it was absolutely unrecognizeable...

"I guess we should clean this mess huh...?" Parappa's dad walked in.

"Yeah..." General Potter replied.

THE END. 


End file.
